poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
How Dumbo and Timothy Got Drunk
Timothy: I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, DUMBO, BUT YOU GOTTA PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK OF YOU IF SHE SAW YOU CRYING LIKE THIS? REMEMBER, YOU COME OF A PROUD RACE. YOU'RE A PACHYDERM. PACHYDERMS DON'T CRY. WHAT DOES CRYING GET YOU ANYHOW? NOTHING BUT THE HICCUPS. (DUMBO HICCUPS) Timothy: THERE. YOU SEE?   (DUMBO HICCUPS) Beaver: Is there something we can help Dumbo to stop the hiccups? Bear: I THINK THAT WATER WOULD CURE. Timothy: OOPS-A-DAISY. WE'LL HAVE YOU FIXED IN A JIFFY. (DUMBO HICCUPS) Timothy: COME ON. (They walk to the water) Timothy: HERE. TAKE A TRUNK FULL. (Dumbo drinks the water) LISTEN, LITTLE FELLOW. WE MAY HAVE HAD HARD LUCK 'TIL NOW, BUT WE'LL DO BIG THINGS TOGETHER. HOLD YOUR BREATH. (Dumbo holds his breath) YOUR MOTHER WILL BE SO PROUD OF YOU. THE WHOLE CIRCUS WILL BE PROUD OF YOU. SWALLOW IT. THEY CAN'T KEEP US DOWN. HICCUPS Timothy: I GUESS YOU HAD ONE LITTLE ONE LEFT OVER. DUMBO, WE'LL BOUNCE BACK SO HARD. HICCUPS   Badger: WHY, DUMBO, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?   (Dumbo blows) Timothy: WHAT KIND OF WATER IS THIS ANYHOW? Rabbit: Timothy, wait! The water is...(Timothy falls into the water)...spiked. Snail: Who spiked the bucket of water? AND FRIENDS HEAR AND PUZZLE ABOUT WHAT TIMOTHY IS SINGING UNDERWATER   Timothy: ♪ EEEAH ♪ HA HA!   Franklin: Are you ok, Timothy? Timothy: HICCUP! HICCUP! (waves his hand at Dumbo) HA HA HA!   (Dumbo waves his trunk at Timothy) Dumbo: HICCUP! Snail: I think Dumbo and Timothy are drunk. (Timothy is dizzy and falls but floats up with the bubble) Timothy: BALLOONIES! HIYA, GEORGE. (hugs the bubble) ♪ HHMMMM ♪ HICCUP! WHISTLING HHMMMM ♪ HICCUP! WHISTLING WHEEEEE! HA HA HA! THAT'S A PRETTY SCHSTRICK SCHLICK. ALL RIGHT. LET'S SEE YOU BLOW A SQUARE ONE, PAL. (Dumbo blows the square bubble) SAY, THAT'S VERY, VERY CLEVER. NOW BLOW A GREAT BIG ONE! (Dumbo blows the big bubble) (The bubble changes into pink elephant) (Dumbo is terrified) Bear: What on earth...? Timothy: THAT'S A PRETTY... HEY!   (More pink elephants appear) Timothy: DUMBO! DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE? Badger: It's the pink elephants. (The pink elephants play as the trumpet while Franklin and friends are terrified) (More pink elephants march like a parade) (The pink elephants dance) (They dance around Dumbo, Timothy, Franklin and friends and pop themselves) Chorus: ♪ LOOK OUT ♪ ♪ LOOK OUT ♪ ♪ PINK ELEPHANTS ON PARADE ♪ ♪ HERE THEY COME HIPPITY-HOPPITY ♪   ♪ THEY'RE HERE AND THERE ♪   ♪ PINK ELEPHANTS EVERYWHERE ♪   ♪ LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT ♪ ♪ THEY'RE WALKING AROUND THE BED ♪   ♪ ON THEIR HEAD ♪   ♪ CLIPPITY-CLOPPITY ♪ ♪ ARRAYED IN BRAID ♪ ♪ PINK ELEPHANTS ON PARADE ♪   Woman: ♪ WHAT'LL I DO? ♪   ♪ WHAT'LL I DO? ♪   ♪ WHAT AN UNUSUAL VIEW ♪   Man: ♪ I CAN STAND THE SIGHT OF WORMS ♪ ♪ AND LOOK AT MICROSCOPIC GERMS ♪   ♪ BUT TECHNICOLOR PACHYDERMS ♪   ♪ IS REALLY TOO MUCH FOR ME ♪   Woman: ♪ I AM NOT THE TYPE TO FAINT ♪   ♪ WHEN THINGS ARE ODD OR THINGS ARE QUAINT ♪   ♪ BUT SEEIN' THINGS YOU KNOW THAT AIN'T ♪ ♪ CAN CERTAINLY GIVE YOU AN AWFUL FRIGHT ♪   ♪ WHAT A SIGHT ♪   Chorus: ♪ CHASE 'EM AWAY, CHASE 'EM AWAY ♪ ♪ I'M AFRAID, NEED YOUR AID ♪   ♪ PINK ELEPHANTS ON PARADE ♪ ♪ PINK ELEPHANTS ♪   Woman: ♪ PINK ELEPHANTS ♪   Man: ♪ PINK ELEPHANTS ♪♪ (The pink elephant that looks like a camel but without eyes on its trunk) (It transforms itself into the snake and then the Arabian dancer) (It fades into one eye when it opens) (The curtain rips) (The two pink elephants dance like a ballet) (They ice skate too) (They ski) The two pink elephants cover in snow and warm themselves) (The lightening appears between their trunks) (One of them dances with it and throws it to the second of them) (More pink elephants dance) (They turn themselves into the vehicles) (They are all popped and fall before turning into the clouds) (The sky dawns and the birds chirp) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts